A Little Girl's Story
by l0nd0nbaby
Summary: Serena's little daughter Paula has had a dream about her parents bonding together, ever since her mother told her a fake fairytale. Nate & Serena AU One-Shot


Second fanfiction ever. Again, Serenate ;D Enjoy!

* * *

Serena entered her new apartment. She could still smell the fresh paint on the walls. A little girl showed up behind her. „Mommy?", she asked. „Yes sweetie?", Serena replied. „When's Daddy finally coming home?", the little girl asked. „He'll be home tonight, darling.", Serena said, smiling. She brought the little girl into a room which was decorated in pink and white and had a canopy be inside of it. The little girl squeaked, let go of Serena's hand and jumped on the bed. „MOMMY IT'S PERFECT!", she screamed. Serena was leaning against the doorframe and looked at her little daughter Paula.  
She reminded her so much on herself and her days with her best friend and lover Nate. Serena also used to jump on her bed all the time while her three best friends were with her in her room. She kept pulling Nate onto the bed to join her, while Blair looked at them in disgust. Blair couldn't understand how anyone could just .. jump on beds. Chuck was amused and kept watching the situation.  
Serena sighed and said: „I'll be in the kitchen okay sweetie?". Paula wasn't even listening anymore, she was too busy jumping on her bed and exploring her new room.  
As Serena arrived in the kitchen her phone rang. The display said "Mom" and she picked up the phone. „Serena, sweetheart, I hope you're okay? Charles told me you've moved today", Lily said. „Hey Mom, yeah I'm good. Moved out today and everythings better than before. I feel free now.", Serena replied. „That's great to hear. When do I get to see my lovely granddaughter again?", Lily asked. „Whenever you like", Serena said with a genuine smile. They kept talking for a while when Lily had to leave for a meeting. Serena put down her phone and went over to the glass facade which allowed her to have a glorious view on central park.  
Suddenly she heard a voice. „What are you thinking about?", a familiar voice said. Serena couldn't believe it. He was here, he was here for her. As always. She thought he was sick of her, she thought he would never ever listen again, because he went to L.A. and left her alone with her broken marriage. He was the one that kept her smiling and to be honest he was the one who ruined her marriage, but she couldn't care less about it. She loved him, she always did. „Nate..", she said. „I heard you need help?", he said, smiling. Serena turned around to face him. He looked older, just like she did herself, but yet he was the most handsome man she knew. His darkblonde hair and shiny blue eyes made her feel like she was home.

Paula was in her room as she heard the voice of her father. She couldn't believe it, he was back. He wasn't lying. He was here to stay with her and Mommy. She missed him so much and still didn't understand why her mother was married to Dan. Even though it sounded rude, but she was happy that her mother was going to get a divorce from that bad person. He never liked her and treated her like she didn't belong to the family. Paula knew that Dan wasn't her father, because her mother told her. Serena told her a story once and Paula thought it was a beautiful story with the wrong ending.  
The story was about a blonde princess who had a best friend since she was a child. They spent much time together and learned to respect and love each other. As they got older, the blonde prince charming was coupled up the the princess' best friend and so their friendship was on a hold, because they were afraid the best friend might misinterpret it. While the prince had his princess girlfriend, the blonde princess fell in love with a normal young man. He lived in the village near the castle and the princess and the guy secretly sneaked out together. But as both relationships broke, the blonde prince and the blonde princess finally had their shot, but it didn't last very long. In the end the prince went away while the blonde princess was about to marry the guy she used to be in love with during her last teenage years. She seemed to be happy, but in reality she felt that something was missing.  
Of course Paula knew this wasn't about a blonde princess, it was about her mother. And her father. And Dan. And Auntie Blair. Paula was five now and she could see whenever her Mommy was unhappy. Honestly, Paula has never seen her mother happy and content, but she felt it was about to change.

„MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY", they heard a little girl scream. Nate and Serena both turned to Paula's door and rushed into her room. „What's wrong, sweetie?", Serena asked out of breath. „Oh, DADDY YOU'RE HERE!", Paula cried. „Hey little princess", Nate said with a warming smile. He grabbed her and carried her over to her bed. She started to giggle and was all happy that her Dad was finally home. „You finally made it, Daddy! Did you bring me something?", she asked with her puppy blue eyes. „Yes, of course I did. I will give it to you tomorrow okay?", he said. „Okay! Will you bring me to bed today? Pretty please?", she asked sweetly. Serena was relieved nothing happened to her baby girl. „I'll leave you two alone for a little while", she said happily and left Paula's room.  
When she got back into the kitchen her heart skipped a beat. Her husband was standing in front of her. „Hi Serena.", Dan said. „What are you doing here? You know, me and Paula moving out was for us to be over. There is no us anymore, to quote you", Serena said, bitter about what happened. „I know, I'm here to apologize.", Dan said. „Ha, do you really think an apology is enough? You betrayed me, used me for your book and your career. Go ahead, make out with Georgina, you two deserve each other." Dan didn't know what else to do. Yes, he used her and he couldn't deny it any longer. He used to have feelings for this woman, but she gave up on them too early and he actually fell in love with her best friend. But Blair also turned away from him, he was hurt again. Georgina told him to go back to Serena and to trick her, because she deserved it. And in a way she really did after everything she put him through. „You're not a saint, Serena, and you know that. I just have to mention Nate here and..", but he got interrupted. „Don't you dare to mention his name. He has done nothing to you. I broke up with him, because I wasn't mature enough for that kind of relationship at that time and because I still had feelings for you. But all you did was judging me again, because I was pregnant with his child. And when I finally had Paula, it seemed like you started to understand me, to develop feelings for me. But you didn't. You pretended and acted and now YOU expect me to accept your apology. Not with me, Dan. No. GET OUT.", Serena yelled and rushing back to Paula's room.

She closed the door behind her and watched Nate and Paula play Monopoly. It was their favourite game and she loved watching them playing it. Paula counted her money and Nate realized something was wrong with Serena. He looked at her and got up from the bed. Paula was still busy, she didn't realized her Mom entered the room. „What's wrong? Are you okay, Serena?", Nate asked her. He was worried, he could see tears in her eyes. He hated it when she cried. He loved her smile too much. „I .. I don't know. I'm confused. Dan is here and I have no idea how he got in here, but I want him out. I don't want to see him ever again.", she said.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. „Paula, Serena, open the door.", Dan said. Paula heard the voice and directly looked to the door. Now she saw that her mother was back in her room and that her father looked worried. „Do not open the door..", Paula whispered. Nate looked at her and said „Don't worry, Paula, Daddy's gonna fix this."  
Nate opened the door, confused and angry about Dan. Who the hell did he think he was? He judged Serena, because she was pregnant and he didn't care, if it was his or Nate's child. Dan never loved Paula, he always hated her, because he knew it was Nate's daughter. Dan lied to Serena about loving her. Nate was really disappointed in him. When Serena told him they're about to get married, Nate was bitter, but also truly happy for Serena to get her fairytale ending that she has always wanted. And now she just found out it was all a lie. Serena looked sad, a tear went over her face. „Serena doesn't want to talk to you." „Well I knew it. You're here. We just broke up and you're already here. I'm still wondering why she didn't marry you in first place.", Dan replied. „She thought you loved her. That is why. And now leave.", Nate said with an angry tune in his voice. Dan tried to complain, but Nate pushed him to the elevator so he could leave.

When he arrived at Paula's room again, he saw her hugging her mother tightly. She was trying to comfort her. "Mommy don't be sad, Daddy's here now and he'll take care of us. Promise!", she said. Serena looked at her, stunned by the optimism her daughter tried to spread. Nate came over and sat down next to Serena. "She's right, I'm here S", he said, "and I will stay." Serena looked at him, she couldn't believe it. All the pain she caused him, everything she put him through and yet he was still waiting for her. "I'm sorry Nate.", she whispered. "You don't have to be, Serena.", he said.

Paula looked at her parents and tears were running down her face. She was happy. Her parents seemed to bond again and that brought a real happy smile on her face. When Nate and Serena realized their little daughter cried, they were worried but Paula just said: "No, keep going, I want my parents to be happily together. It's always been my dream ever since the day Mommy told me that fake fairytale. And now kiss!" Nate and Serena laughed and turned to one another. "I love you, Serena.", Nate said. "And I love you, Nate Archibald.", Serena replied with a smile, before Nate kissed her passionately.


End file.
